Sarafine
Born ◾ 1st Century BC (Age Unknown/2,000+) Status ◾ Deceased Occupation ◾ Elder of the Grand Coven (Formerly) ◾ Leader of the witches (Formerly) ◾ Leader of the vampires (Formerly) ◾ Leader of the werewolves (Formerly) Titles ◾ Original Witch ◾ Master in skill of possession Species ◾ Witch (Originally/Formerly) ◾ Ghost (Currently) Gender ◾ Female Family information Family Members Unnamed Daughter † Supernatural information Significant spells ◾ Possession of Carol ◾ Enhancing the First Blade ◾ Exorcising Crowley and expelling Castiel ◾ Creation of the Moonlight Rings ◾ Possessing Lydia ◾ Purifying Tia and Zane's souls from vampirism ◾ Resurrecting Nile (in Vincent's body), Drusilla (in Natalie's body), Klaus (in Jack's body), and William (in James's body) ◾ Resurrecting Ruby ◾ James's (William's) bleeding ◾ Exchanging bodies (from Lydia's to Marie's) ◾ Restoring Sam's memories of Hell ◾ Breaking Crowley' neck ◾ Attacking Olivia ◾ Preparing Sam's body to possess William (Formerly) Significant kills ◾ Nile ◾ Claire Novak Cause of death ◾ Unknown (1st time) ◾ Stabbed with the First Blade (2nd time) Killed by ◾ Unknown (1st time) ◾ Dean Winchester (2nd time) Appearance Played by ◾ Alice Evans (Possessing Carol) ◾ Sonja Sohn (Possessing Marie) ◾ Natalie Dreyfuss (Possessing Lydia) Sarafine is an extremely powerful witch, known throughout most of history as the Original Witch. She appears as a main antagonist in Season 9. Early Life Not much is known about her life before she resurrected herself. Based on what she said to Sam and Dean, she might have been born during the biblical times. Personality "What's the line? 'Saving people, hunting things. The family business.' Well I think, the people you save, they're how you justify your pathetic little lives. The alcoholism, the collateral damage, the pain you've caused...The one thing that allows you to sleep at night- the one thing is knowing these folks are out there. Still out there. Happy and healthy because of you. You great, big bloody heroes! They're your lives work and I'm going to rip it apart. Piece by piece. Because I can. Because you can't stop me. Because when they're all gone, what will you have left?" ---Sarafine threatening Sam and Dean. Sarafine is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. This is best demonstrated when she tricks Dean into revealing to her about Sam's time in Hell. Despite her arrogance, she does not dismiss possible threats like the Winchesters as other enemies of theirs do, but seeks to eliminate said threats, however at times she does let her arrogance get the better of her, especially if she feels certain she will win. She is also quite sentimental as she is rather dismayed when Sam comments on the Salem witch trials. Sarafine was also intelligent enough to work out where Castiel had hidden the First Blade, even when Rebekah and her garrison couldn't. Beneath Sarafine's affable facade, she is cruel, sadistic, and merciless. She appears to be quite vengeful: she wants utter annihilation of the demons when their leader insults her and implies that he would like to see all witches destroyed; she killed Claire Novak in front of Castiel after he twice tricked her; she threatened Charlie Bradbury when she threatened her. Sarafine also has no problem killing children as he is willing to slaughter a nursery of infant werewolves to force all werewolves to submit to her and later bakes baby uvula muffins simply to get on the vampire's good side. Nile and Drusilla showed true fear when Sarafine realized they had betrayed her, proving that even allies of her know she is cruel and sadistic. Powers and Abilities Sarafine is amongst the greatest and most powerful, darkest witches in history, due to her various acts of great significance to the future, mostly negative. Over her short life in the modern times, during her mission to end the Winchester family, Sarafine has demonstrated various feats of great power. She is known as the first leader of the Grand Coven, taking the position with ease. She was also capable of perfect control over human bodies against their will, shown when she almost killed Charlie Bradbury and Dean Winchester by turning their bodies against each other, though she was stopped by Sam. Her latest act was self-resurrection, though more in the form of possession when she possessed the body of a young witch named Ridley. She even performed the same spell with a total of four witches by invoking each of their souls into the body of a witch. According to Bobby Singer's journals, she is also a master of possession, with evidence provided by her possession of; Carol, Lydia, and now Marie. She was able to not only overwhelm the consciousness of each of the other women, but able to leave them unharmed. According to Nile, a former witch ally of her, Sarafine was also highly proficient in the art of producing magical talismans. She was responsible for rendering the First Blade indestructible, as well as for gifting Dean with an amulet that purposely activated the Mark of Cain. Category:Witches Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Main Villains Category:Deceased